


Selcouth

by homoamphibians



Series: HP AU #2 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, Draco Malfoy but with two moms and loads of siblings, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Half-Siblings, Magical Creatures, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Draco Malfoy, Siblings rather, Step-siblings, Tags Are Hard, Veelas, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: Basically, a re-imagining of Harry Potter from Draco's pov except Draco actually has a good family structure and become friends with Harry and yeah.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: HP AU #2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751776
Kudos: 12





	Selcouth

There were many things that excited Draco Malfoy. Excitement was one of his natural states of being, such as curiosity. 

The world around him was constantly brimming with magic and life, who could fault him for taking interest in such an interesting environment? 

No one. No one would dare to fault him, as long as his excitement remained at a certain level. Emotions were something to be felt not seen in a public situation. He knew that, everyone around him constantly told him that. There were family behaviors and there were public emotions. They were different. 

Being in the public eye as his family was, some things were meant to be secret. Personal things or people, like half of his family, had to be secret. Which meant that his excitement was fine in a public space as long as his mask did not get removed. Masks stayed up during public encounters, no matter how exciting the encounter was. 

Even if it was the most exciting thing he had ever experienced, which getting his school supplies and going to Diagon Alley with the intent of him getting ready to go to Hogwarts ,instead of any of the other members of his family going, was absolutely thrilling. 

Just the knowledge that today he would get his robes and his books and his owl and his wand, he so desperately wanted a wand, made it impossible to sit still as he waited in the parlor for his family. 

Someone cleared her throat, announcing her presence. 

Draco turned to find his youngest older sibling there. 

Regina rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she did so, "Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yes! Is Mother and Mum coming?" He asked, raising both eyebrows since he had yet to figure out how his sisters could simply choose one eyebrow and raise it without raising the other. Which absolutely was not fair that he could not do it, he had proclaimed so many times. 

Everyone in the household found his proclamations of anger amusing which was extremely rude. 

As the youngest, he found himself constantly not being taken seriously. 

That, however, was all going to change. 

He was going to Hogwarts. He was going to be top of his year and be the most popular person there. He was also going to be the best Seeker at Hogwarts as soon as he was allowed to play, he had practiced so much he was certain of that title. 

Everyone at Hogwarts would know the name of Draco Malfoy and they would listen to them. 

He would be Head Boy someday, everyone would see then that he was a force to be reckoned with. He was a hurricane that people would have to answer to, not a harmless breeze. 

She shook her head, "They got harassed last time they went out together so Mum thinks it to be best that neither of them go outside for a bit until the buzz dies down. The last thing they want is to be exposed, especially with you going into Hogwarts."

His face fell. 

That was disappointing. 

He loved his mothers dearly, not in an embarrassing way but in a cool way, and wished at least one of them would have come with. This was his big moment, his time to shine and no one could be bothered to see it. 

Highly disappointing. 

"Come on brother, I am your escort for today and I say parents be damned, today's going to be a good day," she offered him a hand. 

His eyes widened, "That was vulgar." 

"Believe me, Draco dearest, sometimes a swear or two or five is good for the soul," she shrugged. 

He took her hand wordlessly, and let her lead him to the fireplace. 

She grabbed the floo powder, letting go of his hand which she promptly filled with green powder, "Go on ahead."

He knew exactly what to do, having done this numerous times in the past. His mother favored apparation but his mum and his sisters all despised it, except Eurydice but she never took him anywhere, so he had gotten used to this method of transportation. 

"Diagon Alley," he spoke clearly, dropping the powder as he did so.

He arrived almost instantaneously, gracefully moving from the fireplace without a moment of hesitation. 

There was no doubt he possessed the gracefulness that is inherent of a Malfoy heir. His mother had taught him enough that he would not dare disgrace her by showing any moment of weakness. 

His sister arrived a moment, leading him out of the floo area and to the shops. 

First was Flourish and Blotts, he had been there many times. He adored reading and his love of it was only second to Quidditch. 

Regina pulled out the list of books, "We are only buying what is on this list. Nothing more."

"Agreed," he responded. 

They both knew that he would pick out as many other books as he wanted as long as he did it quickly. 

It was standard bookstore procedure. 

They had gotten halfway through the list when a family bumped into them. 

The family was composed of four redheaded boys, wearing shoddy robes, and a general oblivious manner. 

He sneered at them, about to insult them for not being bothered to pay attention in a crowded store which obviously required a certain amount of attentiveness to prevent an assault like this happening. 

Regina held up a hand at him, "It is perfectly alright Draco, These are a group of Gryffindors I am acquainted with acting in typical Gryffindor behavior."

Gryffindors. 

That explained everything. 

Reckless, brash, oblivious to everything. 

The perfect words to describe Gryffindor. 

"Rowle, you should be aware that house based prejudice leads to nothing in the end," the redhead who appeared to be the eldest spoke. 

The familiarity with how he spoke surprised Draco, he had no idea that Regina befriended such hooligans. 

She nodded, "You might, in fact, be correct, Weasley. That being said you are the only tolerable Gryffindor I have met which means that it might not be prejudice in which my statement stands but in fact." 

"You know this snake, Percy?" One of the twins asked. 

The one called Percy nodded, "This is Regina Rowle. Rowle, these are my brothers, Fred, George, and Ron."

"Pleasure," she responded carefully, not extending her hand to any of the other Weasleys, "This is Draco. I am his escort for today."

"You're in the escort business?" The twin that had yet to speak asked. 

The other twin added, "Makes sense since you're so attractive for a snake."

"That was really rather unnecessary," Percy remarked. 

Ron remained silent during this whole encounter, obviously uncomfortable. 

Draco analyzed him, found Ron to be completely uninteresting, and turned back to the conversation.

His sister was currently staring down the twins with the trademark Slytherin glare, "Children should mind their own business and not ask questions they do not want answers to."

"Who said we didn't want answers?" The first twin asked. 

Percy stepped in, "We're going now. My apologies Rowle." 

"No need for apologies. I understand dealing with toddlers. Congratulations on prefect, I look forward to our rivalry," Regina remarked as the group left. 

Once the Gryffindors had left, Draco rolled his eyes. 

They were truly immature, rude, obnoxious, and just uncultured. They had no formality, no form of elegance in their voices, and were just crude. 

He sincerely hoped that not everyone he met at Hogwarts was similar to that. 

Yet, if that was the case, it would be rather easy to take over the school. 

"Promise me one thing Draco, do not end up a Gryffindor. Any other house is fine. You are not allowed to be a Gryffindor," his sister sighed. 

He nodded. 

It was in the plan to become Slytherin, like every other Malfoy and Black had done. 

There was no need to worry about him being an immature, reckless, stupid, little lion. 

And with that they returned to shopping, his eyes darting all around in search of a worthwhile read.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bound to be a mess but oh well  
> this is very self indulgent


End file.
